pretty_cure_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Moonlight Legend Pretty Cure!
Moonlight Legend Pretty Cure! (月光伝説プリキュア！ Gekkō Densetsu Purikyua!) is the first fanseries created by Cure Heart Engage Mode. It is about a group of girls who transform into magical girls and fight evil alongside a magical boy who acts as their ally. Moonlight Legend Pretty Cure! shows many references in many magical girl shows like: Sailor Moon and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and has plenty of jokes and gags and pop music references. The motif in the show is friendship and dreams and there will be an english dub - which the show will be called Pretty Cure & the Moonlight Warriors. (Moonlight Legend Pretty Cure! Episode List) Plot In the Milky Way, there orbits a planet named the Moon. On the Moon, a kingdom named Moonlight Palace resides there. A princess named Princess Selene was about to catch the Shooting Dreamy Star when Eclipse arrived and invaded the kingdom. In hopes to protect her daughter and her protectors, Queen Armonía used up all her powers to wipe their memory and live on Earth like none of this happened. In hopes to awaken the girls, Dawn and Dusk go down to Earth to awaken them as the Pretty Cure to fight against Eclipse. Along the girls journey, an unexpected love blossoms. Characters Pretty Cure Mangetsu Luna (満月ルナ Mangetsu Runa, Luna Moonstone) Luna is a fourteen year old girl and is the leader of Moonlight Legend Pretty Cure due to how she is the founder of it. She is a energetic, lively and a sweetheart who cares deeply about her friends and is nicknamed "Lune" by her friends. Luna is a ditz and a klutz and is very bad with her studies and prefers to read manga and watch anime in her free time. She is a huge gluton and is very boy crazy and develops feelings for Hatsune Naoto, even though she has a strong rivalry with him. She has a strong passion for singing and dreams of being an idol, and ends up being a school idol along with her best friends and becomes popular with the boys. She is in the school cheerleading club and is very good at playing the guitar. Luna has a strong and noble heart of a princess despite her immaturity. Luna transforms into Cure Moonshine (キュアムーンシャイン Kyua Mūnshain) and is also the reincarnation of Princess Selene (プリンセスセレーネ Purinsesu Serēne), but she doesn't find out about this until later in the series. Saiki Mizuki (才気みずき Saiki Mizuki, Myra Sawford) Mizuki is a fourteen year old girl who is the brains of the team. She is a sensible, moody and intelligent girl who is always studying to get good grades. She gets straight A's on her report card. She is known by everyone in her grade and below because of her intelligence and is often asked to help with studying lessons. She loves to read and is into romance and adventure novels. Mizuki isn't into fighting and often uses her intelligent skills to find away to defeat the enemy and then steps back and lets the others do the work. During the series, she begins to step up and fight the enemy also. She prefers to be alone and study and read and appears cold to the others but is actually a kind and sweet girl when you get to know her. Mizuki transforms into Cure Stream (キュアストリーム Kyua Sutorīmu) and is actually Lady Aqua (レディアクア Redi Akua), a protector of Princess Selene from the past, but doesn't find this out until later on in the series. Kaji Hina (火事ひな Kaji Hina, Helen Kings) Hina is fourteen years old and the graceful member of the team. She is a calm and focused girl when working at the shrine, which she live in with her grandparents. But when outside the shrine, she is outgoing, boy crazy and very fierce. Hina is a student at Lumbre Academy for Girls and she is graceful and very good at archery and is very smart, never failing a subject. She has a short temper, which usually appears when she is angry with Luna and is a very reliable and responsible person. Hina aspires to be a songwriter, a model and an idol and is having trouble with making them all come true. Hina transforms into Cure Flame (キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) and is actually Lady Flare (レディフレア Redi Furea), a protector of Princess Selene from the past, but doesn't find this out until later on in the series. Daichi Midori (大地みどり Daichi Midori, Maia Dover) Midori is a fourteen year old girl who is the sporty member of the team. She is tomboyish with a huge feminine side. She has a kind heart inside but is tall and looks tough, which she is in fact is tough. She is good at fighting, which she only uses to protect herself and others. She is scared of heights and airplanes due to when she was being looked after by her babysitter when she found out that night that her parents had died in an airplane crash and was adopted by the babysitter but the young Midori had developed a fear of heights and airplanes beacuse of this. Midori is a transfer student at Chiku Middle School and is very good at cooking and loves to help her adopted mother with cooking. She is very sporty and is friends with many guys, one of them being Naoto but she also has a love for stuffed animals, clothes, gardening and flowers. She is a bit of a prankster and likes to be around Luna and thinks of her as a baby sister. Midori transforms into Cure Green (キュアグリーン Kyua Gurīn) and she is actually Lady Tierra (レディティエラ Redi Tiera), a protector of Princess Selene from the past, but doesn't find this out until later on in the series. Aida Emma (相田エマ Aida Emma, Emma Armstrong) Emma is a fourteen year old girl who is the fastest member on the team. She is a famous idol known as "Aichi" and is nicknamed the "Princess of Cuteness" due to her cuteness. Ever since she was young, Emma has always loved to sing and dance and had aspired to be an idol, which her father allowed her to be. She is a student at Hikari no Middle School and had become a Pretty Cure warrior named Cure Cute Love (キュアキュートラブ Kyua Kyūto Rabu), or just Cute Love for short, a year before the series started and only her manager and her parents knew about her alter ego. Emma is a cute, bubbly and clumsy girl who is into fashion and hates to look ugly, always having a meltdown when she thinks she looks horrible. She is popular with the boys because of her famous idol ego and her looks and is athletic, being a very fast runner. She has a heart full of love and was very conscious about joining up with the girls and she takes the task of being a Pretty Cure very seriously, wanting to defeat Eclipse badly. She can be nosy at times and is very annoying. After joining the girls, Emma transforms into Cure Love (キュアラブ Kyua Rabu) and is also actually Princess Aphrodite (プリンセスアフロディーテ Purinsesu Afurodīte), the leaders of the protectors of Princess Selene and had always knew about this. Allies Hatsune Naoto (初音直人 Hatsune Naoto, Noah Holmes)